coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9829 (24th July 2019)
Plot Jane Bestwick arrives to interview Chesney and Gemma, assuming they’re married. Gemma tells him to go along with her assumption. Paula has spent the night at No.13, much to Kevin’s annoyance. She and Sophie talk of moving in together in a flat. Chesney blurts out during the interview that they’re not married but Jane says it doesn’t matter because they’re so obviously in love. Tracy moans about driving the cab and tells Steve she can’t wait for him to get his licence back. Ike Rodgers turns up with some of his furniture and a van in lieu of payment which Gary reluctantly accepts. Maria apologises to Ali for being sharp with him. He offers to take her out but she refuses, saying they both know it’s not a good idea. Knowing Aggie works in the pharmacy, Kirk embarrasses her when he asks her advice about a rash on his bottom. Alya and Ryan think Ali and Maria would make a great couple. The interview is heard in the Rovers. Chesney is embarrassed when Jane starts an on-air social media campaign to get him to propose to Gemma and 90% of listeners agree with her, nevertheless he tells Gemma he's convinced that they can make a go of it again. They are interrupted when Bernie Winter, Gemma’s mother, suddenly turns up in the pub. She’s not impressed with Chesney but is impressed by the sight of the money collected for them. Maria and Ali are duped into having lunch together at Speed Daal. Returning with Tiny from a children’s party, Steve and Tim see Robert and Vicky having a drink outside the Viscount Arms. Robert claims he’s helping Tyler again but asks them to keep the news to themselves. Sophie tells Kevin to get used to the idea of her and Paula being together when he voices his doubts about them being a couple. Ali and Maria get along well but when Michelle sees them she steps in and accuses Maria of using her son for money. Kevin allows Gary to store the furniture in the empty bodyshop premises. Gary’s interested when Kevin points out the high quality of the items and he could use to it start a new business. Robert covers for Tim and Steve with Tracy when she questions where they’ve been all day and is told they’ve been at the gym. Bernie says she’s being evicted for non-payment of rent and Gemma reluctantly offers to lend her some of the collection money, much to Chesney’s disgust, saying she hasn't changed one bit in her dishonest behaviour. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill Guest cast *Jane Bestwick - Lauren Drummond *Ike Rodgers - Julian Walsh *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Webster's Autocentre - Empty viaduct premises *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Speed Daal *Viscount Arms - Beer garden and car park Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gemma and Chesney discuss the quads on local radio; Kevin shares misgivings about Sophie's plans; and Alya and Ryan matchmake Maria and Ali. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,243,495 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes